The chosen one
by TheClassWierdo
Summary: What if Ahsoka wasn't found until she was 17? And she had lived on Shili until then? Until she was captured by slavers and sent to the Zygerrian Queen. What if she was rescued by Anakin and that was when their story started?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned apart from the ones which I have made up (Ahsoka's Mum, Dad and older brother and some members from her tribe.) if this story resembles anyone else's, I am truly sorry and I promise that I do not mean to copy if, this story came to me in a dream.

Appearances:

Ahsoka- You all know what she looks like, don't ya?

Ashton- Skin colour: Dark Orange

Eye colour: Blue

Facial pattern: two white lined like Ahsoka's in the middle of the forehead but unlike Ahsoka's they have white in between them that reached down to the end of his nose then branches off in four directions: one goes under the left eye, one follows the left cheek bone and the same on the right.

Lekku and Montrals: primarily white, but with blue patterns.

Lii- Skin colour: Red.

Eye colour: Purple

Facial pattern: Two diamonds on forehead, one over each eye and lines across the cheek bones.

Lekku and Montrals; primarily white, but with blue patterns.

Hasaa- Skin colour: Dark Yellow

Eye Colour: Light blue

Facial pattern: diagonal lines from mouth to chin then a line that goes up from the nose and splits off to bridge over the eyes.

Lekku and Montrals: Primarily white, with dark brown patterns.

Chapter 1

(Ahsoka: age: 4. Ashton (Ahsoka's brother): age: 14)

"Be careful!" Lii Tano called out to her kids as they raced out of the house and into the jungle.

"We will!" Ashton, the elder of the two called back as he jumped over a tree, "Come on Ahsoka, keep up!" He said to his 4 year old sister who was struggling to keep up.

"I'm trying Ashton." She panted, "but you're too fast for me!"

"Nonsense, Togruta are built to run and hunt, you should be able to keep up." But nevertheless he slowed down and stopped in the clearing. They were early.

Ahsoka caught up and asked; "remind me again why we're here?"

"Because, Olara Te is becoming a full member of our tribe! She killed an akul yesterday and is now receiving her headdress and full status." Ashton explained.

"Of course, Olara Te." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, Olara Te was a pretty black skinned Togruta the same age as Ashton, Ashton had had a crush on her for a very long time.

"Hey!" Ashton squealed as Ahsoka began to poke him, "I'll tell…. Whoa, she looks beautiful!" Ashton gasped as he realised that Olara had stepped out. He got a few strange stares from the Togruta around him, he didn't notice that they had all come in. The female Togruta that were the same age as him were trying to see if he was looking at them, the couldn't deny it, Ashton was handsome. Olara looked a little nervous as she stood up ok the raised platform. The white bands on her short black lekku were darker than usual, a sign that she was slightly embarrassed or nervous. The leader of their tribe, Kuza Beke, a green skinned Togruta with blue and white montrals and lekku and the top half of his face white with small lines of white on his lips and cheekbones, spoke up: "We are here today to celebrate Olara Te's success in killing an akul. We have gathered the teeth of the said akul and now present her with the headdress that welcomes her to our tribe as a full member. Olara, please step forward." Olara stepped into the platform and bowed her head. Kuza slid the headdress on, in front of her montrals, in the place that the meet the head and Olara raised her head. An elaborate headdress was now in place. The traditional seven teeth were arranged in a semicircle, the top/middle one had a black jewel on it, two golden chains were attached to it and the hung behind her head, came under the side lekku and attached to the first and last tooth, securing it to her head, another golden chain hung under the top/middle tooth and ran along the vertical white line that ran up the middle of her face (from chin to montrals and lekku, and in between her eyes), that chain ended just above the bridge of her nose with a small black jewel. Honestly, she aced the new headdress. She turned towards the group of people and everyone cheered, though none as loud as Ashton. Olara stepped down the stairs and made her way towards Ashton. She stopped in front of him and said "Hi Ashton." Ashton just stared blankly at her, so Ahsoka took it upon herself to get any conversation started.

"Ashton would like to say 'hi' back but this crush on you is way to big to allow it." Ahsoka said teasingly.

"Hey!" Ashton poked Ahsoka in the ribs and she just giggled.

"Is that true?" Olara asked, "Well in that case, tell Ashton that I too have a crush on him."

"Ok, will do!" Ahsoka turned to Ashton, "Hey! Ash! Olara said that she has a crush on you!" She whisper shouted, "Before we get all lovey-dovey, let's get going, I can hear mum calling for us by the canyon." And Ahsoka turned and ran towards the canyon. The two separate marks above each of Olara's eyes moved upwards, "Your sister has got quite good hearing, doesn't she? My montrals can't pick up anything like that from here."

"Yeah, well, I'd better go and fetch her, the canyon can be dangerous." Ashton turned to the direction of the canyon and set off after Ahsoka. The canyon was in sight when he heard a scream. He put on an extra burst of speed and arrived in time to see Ahsoka let go of the edge of the canyon, she had obviously slipped and now couldn't hang on for much longer, "AHSOKA!" Ashton screamed and tried to catch her but she was out of reach. He knelt beside the canyon edge watching his little sister fall but then a curious thing happened, she slowed down and practically halted just above the floor then, as though she was on a trampoline, she came right back up.

"Ahsoka." Ashton said, relieved and hugged her tightly. He then held her at arms length and asked; "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just placed my hands out to try and cushion myself and I stopped, then I pulled my hand up because I didn't want to hover for ever, and I shot up." Ahsoka explained.

"Ok, let's get you home then , shall we?" And with that, Ashton gave her a piggy back all the way back to the house.

"I'm going to have to tell mum about this, OK?" Ashton asked Ahsoka. She nodded and headed up to bed. Lii came in with Hasaa Tano, their father.

"Ashton, where's Ahsoka?" Hasaa Asked in his deep voice.

"She's gone to bed." Ashton replied, his blue and white montrals going darker out of fear.

"What are you hiding?" Hasaa questioned.

"Well….."

"Yes?"

"Ahsoka kinda fell over the canyon."

"What?" Both parents cried, shocked.

"She's ok, she did this weird thing where she stopped in midair then flew back up to the top, I don't know how she did it, nor does she."

"Do you think she could do it again?" Hasaa asked eagerly.

"Hasaa!" Lii slapped him gently, "this is Ahsoka! She's only 4! We can't go dropping her off of cliffs!"

"It's alright, I'll be at the bottom to catch her if it was just a fluke." Hasaa reassured his wife.

"Fine, but make sure she lives!" Lii agreed hesitantly.

Hasaa climbed up the stairs to se Ahsoka waiting at the top.

"Ahsoka, were you listening?"

"Yes Papa." Ahsoka said, "I wanted to hear what you and Mama were talking about. Why do you want me to fall over the canyon again Papa?"

"Because, Ahsoka, w think you may be special but we need to check, you may have…magic!" Hasaa explained as gently as he could possibly do.

"I'm MAGIC?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"Maybe, but we'll have to check, come on, let's go to the canyon."

"Ok." And Ahsoka jumped onto Hasaa's back for the ride there, Lii and Ashton followed behind.

"Mama, do you mind if I take Olara with us, she'd want to see this." Ashton asked.

"Sure, and speaking of Olara, how was her ceremony? I know you have a crush on her." Lii replied.

"Um…it was fine." Ashton's Lekku had gone almost black with embarrassment. "I'll go get her then."

Around a minute later Olara and Ashton came through the undergrowth.

"I love the new headdress Olara." Lii commented as she saw Olara come.

"Thank you Mrs Tano." Olara replied politely.

"Please, call me Lii. I expect to see you as my daughter-in-law quite soon, well, as soon as Mr Shy here asks you out. You know he's liked you since he was 4? It was always 'Olara' this and 'Olara' that. He was so cute." Olara and Ashton's lekku had now gone around 30 shades darker than they were supposed to.

"Oi! Lovebirds, we're at the canyon." Ahsoka called from her father's shoulders. Hasaa placed Ahsoka down and began to climb down to side of the canyon, something which no humans would ever be able to do. He reached the bottom and called up "Right, Ahsoka you can jump now."

Ahsoka jumped and this tome she put out her hands around 10 metres to the bottom and she stopped, she raised her hands again and sprang back up, unharmed and untraumatised (If that's a word). The other Togruta were just looking at her incredulously. 'Ahsoka's magic?' They we're all thinking. A rather large crowd had gathered and a particularly nasty Togruta male called Dakos Myl pushed Ahsoka off the edge again. She caught herself and came up again but managed to control it and just hovered in the air for a second the. Came back down. She had been taught that if someone hit you, you hit them back she she stepped up to Dakos and attempted to punch him, however, before her hands touched him, he flew back as though an invisible force had pushed him. Ahsoka smiled and looked at her hands, she was going to have a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's note:**

 **thank you for reading the first chapter, it's probably not the best. I have chapters 3,4 & 5 also compleated so you won't have to wait long, any way, here goes nothing!**

(Ahsoka age: 7. Ashton age: 17)

Ahsoka woke up early, Ashton was finally getting his headdress! He killed his Akul yesterday and finally proved himself enough to get the headdress he really wanted. Using the powers she found out that she had 3 years ago, Ahsoka jumped up 2 floors to Ashton's room. Hiding in the corner of the hall she pushed the door open and poked him. He awoke with a start, tumbled out of bed wrapped in the blanket that Ahsoka had made for him last year for his birthday. Ahsoka doubled over laughing, her brother could be so funny sometimes and his reactions were always priceless.

"Ahsoka!" He shouted as he realised who it was but Ahsoka was already gone. She jumped out of the tree and used her 'magic' to slow her decent. Then using it to boost her, she jumped through the undergrowth towards the place where her brother would receive his headdress. She was the first one there. Taking a seat on the stump beside the platform that was reserved for the closest family members she waited. Around 5 minutes later Togrutas began to file in. Ahsoka caught sight of Ashton coming in, holding Olara's hand. They were now dating, much to Ahsoka's delight, she really liked Olara. Reaching out with her 'magic' she grasped hold of Ashton, lifting him and floating him over towards the platform, she kept a strong grip on him, not allowing him to move. Olara started laughing at the expression on his face.

"Ahsoka!" Ashton half-screamed in aspiration.

"Sorry big bro." Ahsoka giggled and released him. Ashton scowled and sat down in the seat, free of Ahsoka's grip.

"By the way Ahsoka, that seat you're on, yeah, it's for Olara." Ashton said.

"What?" Ahsoka said, aghast, "But you promised when I was four!"

"You mean 3? But times have changed now."

Ahsoka sulkily got off of the stump and allowed Olara on it.

"Come on Ahsoka, you can sit on my lap." Olara said kindly.

"Yay! Ash, can you be more like Olara? I want her to be my sister now, you can go." She waved a hand and Ashton went flying to the side, "Whoops." Ahsoka said sheepishly as her parents had just come round the corner to see their oldest child crash into a tree and their youngest looking quite guilty. They rolled their eyes and gave Ahsoka the you'd-better-learn-how-to-control-that-magic-or-else-you'll-go-away-to-Kiros-with-the-non-pure-Togruta-colony stare. Ashton stood up, brushed himself off and went back to the platform. Lii and Hasaa made their way towards the family area, the ceremony was due to start in a few minutes. Kuza Beke came out and introduced the ceremony. "We are gathered today to celebrate Ashton Tano's success in killing an akul, he will now receive a headdress made of the teeth of the akul that he killed. Ashton bowed his head and Kuza slipped of the headdress. It was simpler than Olara's, signifying that the kill hadn't been as good or as well executed. His headdress has three of the teeth arranged across the top of his forehead, a band made of strengthened grasses looped under the back lek and attached to the middle tooth. He turned to the crowd and everyone started cheering, none as loud as Ahsoka though. Suddenly, a massive gust of wind or something snapped out and everyone apart from Ahsoka fell over, the platform was upturned and a few of the items sacred to their tribe smashed. Kuza turned and glared at Ahsoka, his eyes burning with rage and lekku turning red with rage.

"Ashoka Tano , what do you call this? You have just ruined your brother's happiest day of his life and you have destroyed the statues of the gods of Healing, Safety and Fertility, our tribe will surely fail now!" The rest of the Togruta, apart from Lii, Hasaa, Ashton and Olara started cheering.

"Please stop!" Lii begged, "Ahsoka's still a kid, she's only seven for god's sake. We can work together and help Ahsoka hone and control her magic. Who knows? Maybe we'll be grateful of them one day."

"Ok, we'll give you until Ahsoka is 14 to train her, that's 7 years and, to gain her Akul tooth headdress, she will have to kill two Akul in the one month before she is 14. This should make it fair as she has magic and the others don't." Kuza agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, oh and Ahsoka, don't think this will go unpunished." Hasaa said, glaring at Ahsoka.

"Yes Papa. I will try my hardest leader, Mama and Papa." And with that Ahsoka ran off towards the canyon. When she arrived she climbed up the highest tree she could and stood at the top. She was naturally flexible and athletic due to being as Togruta so she jumped off the top and slowed her decent, flipping in the air, she slowed herself down even more, so that she was almost at a standstill. She then reached out and broke a rock. She reached out again, and put the two parts together. She let go and fell the remaining metre. Retracing her thoughts she found the rock that she had fixed and picked it up, testing its strength and how well OFP stuck. To her delight it was almost as good as new. She skipped happily back to the clearing, just out of sight and picked up the pieces of the broken gods, sticking them back together and then placing them on the platform. She stepped out and bowed to Kuza who was still there.

"I know that you won't and can't forgive me for ruining the ceremony but I have tried to help by repairing the statues. They are on the table." Ahsoka said timidly, she didn't know how Kuza would react.

"Thank you Ahsoka, your parents were telling me that sometimes your magic just goes crazy and you can't control it. I am sorry for being so tough on you and I hope that you learn how to control it soon." Kuza said. Ahsoka nodded politely and walked off, vowing to herself that she would control her ,stick by the time she was 1 **4**

 **there, the second chapter, hopefully that wasn't as bad as I thought it was! Please review and I accept criticism as long as it's constructive!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's note: sorry for the silence. I've been away in Canada visiting my grandparents of whom I only see once a year! I also hadn't some trouble uploading this chapter but I got it sorted out! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **(sorry, this chapter does get quite cheesy at some points!)**

(Ahsoka age: 13 (14 in 5 days) Ashton age: 24)

Ahsoka breathed in the cool morning air and jumped over to Ashton and Olara's house. Today was going to be an awesome day, she was getting her headdress and Ashton and Olara were getting married. Ahsoka used her magic to open the rudimentary lock that had been placed on their door by these strange people who claimed that they came from a place called Coruscant. Ahsoka was kept well away from them for some reason but Ashton told her stories about them. They apparently wore really heavy robes and carried shiny metal sticks on a belt around their waist. They also didn't have Lekku or Montrals which puzzled Ahsoka, how could someone hear without Lekku? They also didn't speak their language, well one of them could but not very well, he couldn't make the sounds vibrate in the melodic way which they could. One final twist and the lock was picked, who ever these people were, the locks they made were very bad. She sneaked up the stairs, using her magic to shield her presence and footsteps. She stepped through to their bedroom and had to stuff a fist in her mouth to retain from being sick at the sight of them all cuddled up. Internally grinning, she sent a bit of the magic hurtling in their direction, as anticipated Ashton fell out of the bed, getting caught in the wrappings he was sleeping in which resulted in him dangling in the air by one foot. Ahsoka couldn't contain her laughter, she doubled over laughing. Olara however, reacted in a much calmer way, just shouting out to see who was there, then falling back asleep, or half falling asleep, she, being smart, was wary of any potential threats. As soon as Ashton detangled himself from the sheets Ahsoka called out cheerily "It's time to wake up Ash, you've got a big day today." And then she was gone, laughing all the way to the lake. When she reached it she jumped right in, refreshing mug herself with the cool water. She climbed out and put back on her clothes (A/N the clothes of which she is wearing are the ones she wears in the first 2 ½ seasons of clone wars as well as the film minus the shoes, apparently many Togruta refuse to wear shoes because it 'cuts them off from nature')She started again, making her way through the dense undergrowth towards her "secret hideout" which she had built a few years back from her house. She reached it and climbed inside, opening a meat-box that she had locked using the lock that she had lifted out of the stranger's pocket, they didn't notice, and took out a slab of akul for breakfast. Akul was her favourite meat but it was hard to come by so whenever she managed to grasp some, she would lock it away in her meat-box to keep it away from thieves. She sat down and bit into it, the warm juices running down her chin, she knew she would have to save it but she couldn't help herself. Within a matter of minutes it was gone. Locking up the meat box and exiting the hut, she made her way back to the lake to freshen up one more before heading off the the ceremony. Realising that the sun was nearly at full height, Ahsoka doubled her speed and arrived at the clearing just in time, her brother was to be married before she got the headdress. Ahsoka joined the family box and sat between her mother and aunt. Ashton was already at the platform waiting for Olara to come in, and she did, with an array of animals flying around her. She had on a simple blue dress to signify purity and a special white headdress to signify peace, she looked beautiful. Ashton certainly thought so as well, his facial expressions certainly said he did. Olara reached the platform, her family members shouted out the traditional phrase of "Let the sun and water join!" Which meant that they agreed with the marriage (sun being the man and the water being the girl, they are saying that they are to join together) and Ahsoka's family replied with "And may a new flower grow!" (Sun and Water needs to work together for a flower to grow so they are saying that they also agree with the marriage). Olara and Ashton kissed and petals were thrown into the air, the two sides of the family joined and started dancing around, a custom of which Olara and Ashton were then to sneak away to a spot and continue their own private celebrations. Once they had gone the dancing stopped and they got ready for Ahsoka's ceremony. Ahsoka walked around towards the back of the platform. Once everyone was seated she stepped up, butterflies were dancing in her stomach like a cat trying to catch the mysterious light, her knees felt like jelly and she felt her Lekku flush. Kuza stepped up and began to introduce it all: "As many of you know, 10 years ago, Ahsoka Tano discovered she had magic, ever since she has been trying and learning to control it, nearly 7 years ago, I set Ahsoka her task and the new expectations for her to become a full member. Ahsoka has to learn how to control her power by the time she was 14 and she had to have killed 2 Akul in one month by the time she was 14, Ahsoka has managed this and is now getting full recognition!" The gathered crowd cheered and Ahsoka bent her head, Kuza placed the headdress over her head (A/N the head dress is the one you see her wearing for all the clone wars series she is in (except for the one coming out soon (which I'm so exited for!))). When she was sure it was attached she turned to the crowd, pride swelling in her. She moved her hand behind her back, reached out with the magic towards a secret stash of meat, lifted out her best finds (sadly no Akul) and sent them speeding towards the crowd, stopping them just in time, everyone reached out and began eating. It was the best day that Ahsoka had ever had.

 **thank you for reading! And please review! Constructive criticism is always allowed but compliments do go down well!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Ahsoka: 17, Ashton: 27, Zaarla (Ashton and Olara's daughter): 1)

Ahsoka was hanging from a tree branch, trying to see how long she could hang on for without using her magic. News of the war had reached their tribe's ears last year, they were one of the most remote tribes. Almost half of their members had gone to join and news of fallen ones came back every day. Ahsoka's father had died two months ago so Ashton had gone instead, against Olara and Ahsoka's pleading but Ashton had just kissed Zaarla on the forehead, gathered his things and left. Olara was still very sad about it but Lii had it the worst out of them. Ahsoka wanted to try and help but she wasn't allowed, they needed someone to orchestrate the hunts and keep Lii and Olara from breaking down. Ahsoka met the 5 minute mark she was aiming for so did a backflip down and headed to Olara's house. Zaarla was crying. Ahsoka knocked on the door and Olara invited her in.

"Olara, Chief Kuza had asked me to start a hunt with all the able bodied people left. That includes you, you can strap Zaarla to your back if you wish but you have to come." Ahsoka said forcefully, "If you don't come in this one, you will be considered 'weak bodied' and left behind to join the endless circle of life and Zaarla will be left without a mother or a father."

Olara looked a wee bit stunned. Togrutan women were given almost a year to look after their newborn babies before they could join hunts again. The reason being; Togruta were naturally protective of family but a child was their first priority and the new mothers couldn't be trusted to not rush out and kill the first thing that was heading in the general direction of their camp. After a year they could control it enough to not kill everything so they were given 3 weeks to get back on the hunt, if they didn't by that time, they were left behind and considered 'weak'. "Ok, I will come and so will Zaarla, on my back." Olara said.

"Thank you Olara. Have you heard anything about Ashton?"

"No, sorry." Olara turned around, pulled out a blankety thing, put Zaarla on her back and tied her on. She climbed out of the house and headed to the platform with the other eligible Togruta. Ahsoka stood up and addressed the party "Right, remember, we are going out to hunt, not to kill. (A/N there is a difference, (according to this tribe (just go along with it)) a hunt is when you kill the animal ( **wild** ) with the idea of eating it. Kill is when to kill a domestic animal or you kill a wild one with no intention other than for sport.) We must only hunt what we need and get back in plenty time for the messengers."

The hunting party murmured slightly at the mention of 'messengers' but when Ahsoka gave them a hard glare they stopped it and followed her out of the jungle and to the grasslands where the best hunting was. Weaving there way elegantly through the trees, the grasslands were in sight. Ahsoka heard a scream from behind her and she turned abruptly. Olara's ankle was pulled in the air and she was hanging upside down.

"Olara!" Ahsoka whisper shouted, "stay calm, I'll get you down. The rest of you, stay alert." She. Ade her way towards where Olara was hanging. Grabbing on to her with her magic, she tried to pull her down but the rope around her ankle just tightened, so Ahsoka decided to try to loosen the knot. She heard another shout behind her and saw a cage made of a weird shiny material around the rest of the hunting party. Getting frantic, she tried to lift it off of them but another cage of the same material landed on her. A strange creature with hair, horns and triangular ears and sporting expensive robes came around the tree. She shot something into each of the members. They rolled back, head flopping. Then turned on Ahsoka. The dart came at her, hit her and everything went black. She was faintly aware of her being carried into something.

 **Jedi temple, Coruscant.**

"Reports, we have had, from our messengers, that disappeared, a Togruta colony has." Master Yoda said sincerely.

Shaak Ti gasped, "Did he say which colony and where?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes." Obi-Wan Kenobi replied.

"Please tell." Shaak Ti feared that it was her own colony.

"The colony was located in the Aprata jungle and called themselves the 'Apratian' tribe. They were supposedly the most isolated tribe on Shili and only just found out about the war last year." Obi-Wan replied.

"Please, master Yoda, I must try to save them. My tribe was very close to the leader of the tribe after he rescued our leader. I owe him something." Shaak Ti asked pleadingly

"Go, you can. Take Skywalker as well, you must. Useful, he will be."

Shaak Ti bowed. "Yes, Thank you."

Shaak located Skywalker by means of the force, heading to the Aprata jungle on Shili.

"You must understand that we cannot afford mistakes, once we land on Shili we will have to land on the grassland, cross a stretch of sand that may have a very strong river, then work away through the jungle, which I will have the advantage over you, so you will have to listen to me. Also, the Apratian tribe doesn't like strangers, they view to Togruta colony on Kiros as 'traitors' and these Togruta train in fighting from a young age, be alert, even a 3 year old Apratian Togruta could be stronger than a ten year old human child, combined with immense speed and agility, you may not stand a chance." Shaak explained.

"What about you?" Anakin asked, annoyed to have been warned about a 3 year old.

"You forget, I am a Togruta from Shili, I am familiar with their ways and I am evenly matched."

Anakin snorted and set out, Shaak beside him, using her montrals to pick up any sign of the missing tribe. Reaching the sandy stretch, Anakin was disappointed to find that the river was non-existence.

"I can't go on." He said, turning to Shaak.

"Why? It's only a bit of sand. Surely the 'hero with no fear' can't be afraid of sand?"

"You don't know that." Anakin said, defending himself.

Shaak burst out laughing, "You are afraid of sand?" She gasped, clutching her stomach. Composing herself she stood up straight. "Fine, I shall levitate you with the force and send you across." She said, stepping out onto the sand. Anakin tried to not run away as Shaak levitated hi, dangerously close to the dreaded sand. Once Anakin was safely across, he could appreciate the seemingly endless jungle ahead of him.

"People live in that?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. I used to live on the other side of the canyon that splits the jungle in two, although, because of where we here situated, it was easier for people to access our village so it became quite well known, the Apratian village, however, is damn near impossible to find unless you know where it is."

Shaak took a step into the jungle, then paused. She bent down and removed her shoes. Anakin gave her a questioning look.

"The Apratians disapprove of Togrutas with shoes on, they believe that if you wear shoes, you are abandoning the beliefs and so, you are a traitor."

"Wow, these people definitely have a lot of things you could be called a traitor for."

"They do, which is why, if some remain, we must be respectful, or else, well, we'll get to that later."

"Should I remove my shoes as well?"

"No, they'll view you as strange and they may be hurt because you are not a Togruta."

With everything covered, they made their way in their way in, Shaak's knowledge of the terrain guiding them through the thick jungle. Anakin was struggling slightly to keep up, he had never keen in such a dense jungle. He was just about to give up hope when Shaak motioned for them to stop she brushed away a very leafy branch to reveal several hanging pods made of branches, he could see several more hanging in the distance. A large-ish hexagonal building stood in the middle, an array of very sharp sticks lay outside. A flat, raised structure stood in a clearing a little off the building, beautifully sculpted figurines stood on a table-like thing towards the back of the platform. Anakin called out "Hello? Anyone there?" But Shaak just rolled her eyes.

"They don't speak Galactic Basic, dummy. Master Yoda said they hadn't heard about a war that has been raging for at least 2 1/2 years until last year, you think they would know Galactic Basic? No, they only speak Togruti, how about I call out? I know how to speak it." (A/N: from now on, any spoken Togruti will be in italics because I can't be bothered to make up a language then translate it.)

Shaak spoke in a strange sounding language full of guttural sounds compromised by sweet lulling ones. " _Hello? My name is Shaak Ti and I am here with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. We mean no harm but just want to see if you are all right, we have heard news of some of your people disappearing._ " Anakin looked at her incredulously. Shaak listened and heard no response so she stepped in further, being hit smack in the face by an amazingly strong presence in the force. "Anakin, come down to here." Anakin gave her a questioning look. "Just do it!" She whisper shouted. Anakin rolled his eyes but did it, buckling over slightly.

"What could leave this presence?" He asked.

"I don't know, let's follow it." And they did, past the platform and to a small-ish house.

"Who's house is this?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, let's see." She opened the door and saw three carvings in the side wall with a few symbols underneath.

"What are those?" Anakin asked, pointing at the symbols.

"They are the facial marking of the family who live in this house, since each individual has different markings, it means you can't simply say that one house is yours."

"What if a child moves out or dies?"

"Then, if they move out, the symbol of the god of growth gets carved beside their name and if they die, the god of death."

"Ah, That makes sense, but what about the symbols underneath the markings?"

"Their names."

"So…."

"Well, this one with the yellow around is called… Ashton Tano. And he married… Olara Tano (née Te) And they have one child….. Zaarla Tano, the one with the red around it is Zaarla."

Anakin paused, "The signature doesn't stop here, it goes behind this house."

Shaak Ti nodded, picking it up as well. She crept around the side and jumped the the house behind it, discovering that the trail didn't stop there, and that it was empty as all the others had been, but this one didn't have any carvings on the wall.

"Is this where it ends?" Anakin asked, growing slightly impatient.

"No, I think it's farther up although it spends a lot of time here."

They had difficulty following it further because it lead them through an extremely dense part of jungle. They managed to break their way through to a larger house than they had just been to, once again, the house was empty but this time there were four facial markings on the wall, one of them was repeated on the last house.

"Ok, this is good. Let's see, the family who lives here is Tano. The father is called Hasaa and the mother Lii? I think I know Lii, she was the leader's sister when our leader was injured. Wait, oh no, Hasaa has the god of death beside his name. Shame, must've been in the war. Now, their oldest child is called…Ashton, he moved out, into the last house we looked around fully, so the only one left is their daughter, Ahsoka. The force presence is huge here and doesn't really lead to other houses, it also feels young, so now all we have to do is trace her and find the rest of the tribe." Shaak took off, Anakin's barely having time to register what she said.

They wove their way through the thick canopy and towards the clearing.

"Quickly!" Shaak whisper-shouted to Anakin as he landed.

Anakin's robe caught on something. Turning to un-snag it, he noticed a tuft of short, light brown fur. He picked it up and held it so that Shaak could see.

"Is it just me, or aren't Togruta nearly completely hairless?"

 **so there we go, chapter four! all done!**

 **I hope this is easier to read than the previous chapter (sorry Ghost14lebi).**

 **thank you for baring with me, I know this took a long time to put up!**

 **please leave a review! it'll make my day!**

 **thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shaak pulled Anakin's hand closer to her, examining the tuft. She felt it, trying to determine what species it came from.

" _To short to be Wookie hair, too coarse to be human hair. No, it can't be, they never want to get their hands dirty, unless…the price must've been high…_ " She muttered. " _How dare they, the Apratian people never came out of their forest, they've had next to no contact with the outside world, though I guess that makes them more expensive. Stupid Zygerrians, always ruining every little civilisation, the question is, how? Apratian people are very well defended it makes no sense…_ "

Anakin just looked on in utter confusion as she was going through her Togruti bought.

"Shaak? What is it?" Anakin asked one she had finished speaking what he considered gibberish.

"It looks like fur." Shaak responded not giving anything away.

"Yeah, apart from that?" Anakin rolled his eyes. A twig snapped behind them and a young Togruta girl, around 9 or 10, with light grey skin and black and white lekku stepped out from behind one of the trees. She looked terrified.

" _Do you know what this is?_ " Shaak asked, turning to the girl, speaking as though she wanted to clarify something.

" _Yes, it's the fur from the people who cake to take us._ "

" _What happened?_ "

" _In the morning, Ahsoka Tano, the magic one, asked for a hunting party, they left at sun-middle-rise, sun-left-height, sun-right-down. Big, tall things with fur and big pointy ears and horns around the ears arrived with these weird whip things. They took everyone, I'm only here because mum told me to go and hide. After, they followed the trail out and Ahsoka never returned._ " ( **A/N in this, Shilli has 3 suns. They tell the time by saying the position of each of the suns in the sky.)**

" _Who is this Ahsoka you keep speaking of_?"

" _Ahsoka Tano? She's been blessed by the gods! She has magic powers. She can move things without touching them, boost herself, sense feelings and even fix objects without a trace that they were ever broken! She seems to know where every animal is and her hunting parties never come home empty handed._ "

" _Thank you, would you like to come along with us? What's you're name_?"

" _Yes, I would, I want to find my sister, and my name is Ashy Te._ "

Shaak turned to Anakin. "This is Ashy Te, she saw what happened. I predicted that the Zygerrian community was responsible and with Ashy's description of what happened, I now know. Set a course for Zygerria, oh, and, Ashy's coming along too."

"We're bringing a kid?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes, now start the engine." She replied, " _Come on Ashy. Let's get going and find your family!_ "

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! I'm sorry I've been so silent but my cat was just attacked by an unknown creature and she had to be put down. That may not sound like a big deal but I've had her my entire life and she really meant a lot to me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and yes, Ashy is Olara's younger (by a LOT) sister!**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

 **Hello, sorry, it's been like a year since I've last published.**

 **I've suddenly found I have a lot more time on my hands, what with quarantine and all that, so I'm trying to get more done, except my teachers are now bombarding me with what seems like un unfair amount of homework, so I've got to do that.**

 **Thank you so much to StarWarsSister for the really nice review, and I'll be sure to check out your story.**

 **Thank you to everyone else for reviewing and for reading this after like a year of nothing.**

 **Also, does anyone else like the Killers? Because they've got a new song out, called 'Caution' and I would relly recommend you have a listen to it.**

 **Stay safe out there.**

After the three-hour hyperspace flight to Zygerria, the ship touched down. Anakin got out first and knocked out a guard, stealing his armour. Shaak sneaked out and took some very revealing clothing as a disguise for herself and Ashy. Going over the plan again in the ship, Anakin took up the 'master' position and forced them down the ramp and into the heart of the bustling city. Ashy's eyes flew wide as she saw the dozens of Twi'leks, Togrutas and many other species being forced around and them being zapped by a strange lightning-lasso-rope thing. She gasped in absolute horror when she saw an elderly Twi'lek collapse in the street then being killed without a second thought. She buried her head in Shaak's costume when a young Togruta girl, round about the age of 4, was whipped until her mother threw herself in front of the whip, shielding her daughter from the blows, only to be dragged away by her lek into the shadows. Shaak put a comforting hand around Ashy and whispered in Togruti to her. Anakin too was affected, the misery around them was bringing back bad memories of his childhood on Tatooine. Memories that he had wanted to lock up forever.

Ashy clutched at Shaak's costume even harder and Anakin managed to compose himself and they went on towards the centre of the city where a massive castle stood, and where it was advertised to be an auction with newly caught slaves. The closer they got, the busier the streets became, and the misery surrounding them increased.

As they turned the last corner, a gigantic structure emerged. It was made of a light-coloured stone and had the Zygerrian flag everywhere. Looking around, Ashy saw a black skinned Togrutan girl who looked to be in her mid-late twenties.

" _Olara_!" She called out.

The woman lifted her head.

" _Ashy! What are you doing here? Go! Run! Get away!"_

" _No! I won't leave you alone here Olara!"_

" _You must! Save yourself! Gat as far away as you possibly can!_ ' The Zygerrian towering over her brought the whip down with intense force. Ashy cried out in sympathy.

" _C'mon_." Shaak pulled Ashy's hand in an attempt to get her away from the scene. Anakin kept up appearances and grabbed them both and dragged them over to the pit to 'auction' them off.

The pit was a teeming mass of bodies with and underplaying smell of sweat. People were crammed into the seats in the sides whilst slaves were being beaten to within an inch of their lives down below.

Anakin led Shaak and Ashy towards the steel fence that marked the entrance to the cells below. He made a point of showing them off to the person guarding. They were grabbed off him and he headed up to a box reserved for people bringing in freshly caught slaves. The only benefit was that it smelt less like sweat and there were less people crammed into a small area. Anakin leaned over, ready to jump in if there was any trouble.

A large Zygerrian male stepped into the pit. A cheer erupted from all four sides.

(Spoken Zygerrian will be in bold)

" **Please, please, quieten down. Thank you. Today we have something special for you.** "

Another cheer.

" **From the ancient forests of Shili a herd of Togruta lived wild and free. Yesterday we captured them and their leader. I give you; chief of the Togruta!** "

A young Togruta with Orange skin and blue/white leakku was thrown into the pit. She looked around 16 and was dressed in a revealing but beautiful blue and gold dress.

" _Unhand me!"_ She shouted into the crowd, her pointed and poisonous teeth flashed in the sunlight. A collective 'oooh.' Went around the pit.

" **She's still young so lots of training is still possible. I figure she'd be good for anything.** "

A laughter went around the room as the Togruta was lead around the area, being dragged along by a think electrified wire attached to her hands. Her eyes glared holes into the crowd, some flinched back but most just looked delighted and leaned forward in anticipation for the bidding that was bound to happen.

Anakin looked down at her, she had spirit and was fighting hard, but he could tell her diminutive stature stood no chance against the beast of a man dragging her around. It was pointless and the girl seemed to sense that too, she stopped struggling against his strength but instead, bared her sharp teeth at him and hissed.

The crowd laughed.

" **We'll start the bidding at 2,000 Galactic Credits!** " The ring master shouted into the crowd.

Immediately a commotion sprang up, people shouting their bids in left, right and centre.

Anakin noticed a large male in expensive armour whisper to a beautiful female in even more expensive clothing.

She nodded and the man shouted " **10,000!** "

The entire hall shushed. It was clear that was the Queen, nobody would bet against a Queen.

" **Going, going, gone! To our beautiful Queen!** "

The hall erupted into dutiful clapping as the 'chief of the Togruta' was led off, still hissing into the crowd.

The day proceeded with the rest of the Togruta slaves being dragged out in turn. None got as high a number as the 'chief' got, and the Queen didn't bid again.

Ashy and Master Tii were dragged out last. The slavers apparently had no idea how genetics worked and thought they were mother and daughter.

They were sold to a posh looking Zygerrian who seemed to have bought most of the slaves that were for sale.

Anakin gave them a slight wave to let them know he'd get them out.

The ringleader that the beginning came back out, waving theatrically and calling for the crowd to settle down as they were cheering wildly for him.

" **My friends. My friends. What an eventful day!** " He paused as the crowd cheered again. " **We have had our beautiful Queen find a slave that is to her liking!** " The crowd muttered their approval. " **And we have sold one of the oldest Togruta tribes off!** " The crowed cheered. " **Now, I cannot promise tomorrow shall be as eventful, but remember, tomorrow at the seventh gong, and we have some beauties!** " The crowd gave a final round of clapping before they filed off.

Anakin knew he had to get this plan sorted.

XXX

Ashy and Shaak Tii were led through the halls alongside at least 20 other Togruta. Ashy was frantically scanning the group for her sister, Olara.

She couldn't shout for her as the Slave trader guy who had bought them appeared to have guards ever couple of meters that were breathing down the slaves' necks, making sure that none of them would even think of escaping.

Their new owner looked pretty rich, so no doubt these guards would have been trained to resist Jedi mind tricks, which put Shaak in a bit of a difficult situation.

They turned a corner to reveal a large house covered in strange and exotic plants. There must've been a hundred people working that they could see, which was a lot even for a prominent Zygerrian slave owner.

He led them to a hut in the far corner of the garden and thrust something at them.

It was a bucket.

He grunted and turned away.

Now Ashy properly began looking.

" _Sir, sir, have you seen a black skinned Togruta called Olara Tano?_ " She asked an older male.

" _No, little one._ " He said in an accent that spoke of the hills on the far side of the continent that the Aprata jungle wan on, " _Why are you looking for her?_ "

" _She's my sister. I hoped she had come here with us._ "

The older man looked at her sadly. Judging by Ashy's age, he could tell that her sister must have been the perfect age for a darker side of slavery. He looked up as Shaak and met her eyes. They were thinking the same thing.

Ashy ran off, asking every Togruta about her sister. No-one had seen her.

Shaak sat down, back against the wall and reached out with the force. She couldn't see anybody who fit the description in the immediate vicinity.

She opened her eyes again to see Ashy curled up against her, on the brink of sleep.

She murmured softly " _Come on Ahsoka, you can do it._ "

 **Well, that's chapter 6 out of the way.**

 **I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **The next chapter should include some more of Ahsoka.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this far! :)**


End file.
